


A Finally Complete Bubbline FanFiction

by VagaVawn



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cheating, Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VagaVawn/pseuds/VagaVawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline has done herself in with a very emotional marriage with Finn, meanwhile Princess Bubblegum has been craving that sweet affection... Drama ensues as the two try and be together finally after years of denial and pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marriage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whoever reads this.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Whoever+reads+this.).



> Finn is 18 years old and able to consent.

"Today is the day." Said three distinct voices simultaneously. The first of the voices was staring into a mirror, eyes tired of just endless days spent crying herself to sleep. During the nights she'd eat just enough to avoid feral mode. And put on a facade to convince others of her well being. However, deep down, underneath it all she was broken. She often thought about her life prior to last week when she was truly happy. Before everything happened...

"My Queen!~" Called a friendly male, somewhat deep voice, followed by some knocking on her door. Marceline jumped at the sound then quickly made her way over as she opened the door she was presented with a bouquet, hand picked by the well dressed hero. "Hello lovely lady." He bowed as he extended his hand and Marceline gently gripped it, off they went, the sun had just set. Still a soft warmth in the air before the cold would set in. Smiling, the vampire looked to her husband to be by the end of the night and they made their way to the Candy Kingdom to solidify their marriage in the eyes of a great leader.

As soon as they arrived Marcy was whisked away to have her dress fitted one last time before the big ceremony. Many candy people tirelessly working on her dress and quickly making updates on it as Marceline looked at herself in the mirror and turned so her right side faced the mirror. She'd lost weight rapidly... Her eating habits having costed her the slight pudge she once had that kept her slightly warmer in the colder nights. Now she was as thin as a board but it's not like anyone noticed... She tried whenever she could to cover herself up and not let people worry about her.

"Wow." Commented a normally cold calculating voice as she shooed the candy people out of the room after the alterations were finished and she walked over as she saw the bride to be. "So." She said as she walked up next to Marceline and spoke. "You're going through with this." She sounded rather disappointed as she moved her arms across her own chest and looked over to Marceline her pink hair cascading down to her upper back as she watched the other quietly.

Marceline felt the gaze and she looked to her long time lover and friend Princess Bubblegum. "Bonnie, listen." She started as she walked over to her and sighed. "He openly loves me unconditionally and he asked me... I just said yes." She said as she felt the other looking her over and staring quite a bit at her eyes.

"You're tired." She said flatly as she almost ignored the comments Marceline said. "Do you like him?" She asked, looking for the answer, knowing it already but wanting to hear her say it. "Do you think it's worth hurting me like this? You're only killing yourself..." She said as she sighed and shook her head.

"N-no I don't like him as much as I like you...... I-I don't know! I'm not trying to hurt you!" She looked frightened as she tried to answer the questions. "Listen! You haven't heard how I felt... How I've been feeling.." She said with a depressed sigh. "C-Can't you say something, anything to call this all off. I don't want to do this..." She said openly, she didn't know what to do she was conflicted and confused.

The pink haired girl watched Marceline suffer from the thoughts in her mind, the emotions she felt "Marceline... You did this to yourself. You're the one that said yes." she stated bluntly as if these were all facts and as it was they are. "I only have a few words left for you, live with your actions." She ended and went to prepare herself, shutting the door as she walked into her own room and adorned her robes. As she stood her arms apart the candy people dressed her in a more fitting attire. In her mind she was getting upset, thinking about her friend and how she'd have to give her away to Finn. Finn was a hero but he was naive. She didn't want to do this, give her vampire girl friend away to some immature kid.

Marcy's fists slammed the hard candy door as she slowly fell to her knees, forehead touched to the door as she sniffed and sobbed quietly alone... Her mind replaying the scene between her and the princess just then, trying to gauge where it was the other was in all of this. She then quickly dug her nails into the door with one quick jab and she whispered. "I can't live without you... Only exist." As she sat there, feeling utterly defeated.

Later that day Marceline was fitted and ready to wed Finn. 'This is it' she thought to herself as she stood right before the door leading to the royal court. She placed her hand on the door knob into the main room and swallowed her pride, ready to walk that aisle at least, as ready as she could be for something like this.

Peppermint Butler walked up to Marcy and spoke. "Since your father is not allowed to attend, I will give you away as instructed by the Princess." He also took out a letter sealed in an envelope and handed it to the vampire who stuffed it into the inside of her dress. He looked to her as he spoke "She said to read it when Finn sleeps tonight."

Marceline nodded and finally walked with the small candy butler down the aisle as the standard marrying music picked up. She moved slow as people watched her slowing dress follow her and all she seemed to be looking at was Bonnie. Thank gob no one was tracing her line of sight and they were all too caught up on her dress.

A single kiss after words said... Tears building in PB's eyes as she sighed and the reception broke into a party. Marcy danced enough to meet the minimal requirement then sat it out with cake in her hands as Finn danced the night away. Soon after, he and Marcy were in their own room in the castle and Finn fell right asleep while Marceline slowly and quietly snuck out.

She had a fair few guesses of where to go, first checking the obvious one, her room with no success she tried the study, however yielding the same results. Then it clicked, the note reminded her of the first night she stayed in the castle and she remembered the garden was on the original letter so she made her way over. There is where she saw her in the moon light sitting upon a bench. The vampire went over and sat with her "What more do you wan-!!!!" She was kissed into submission and silence as her hand jutted up but only to lightly grip the princess's shirt into her hand and cling rather affectionately.

After a moment of silence between the two, the pink haired princess pulled away and spoke. "Don't you miss us? What were you thinking when you said yes to Finn??? And flirted with him.... Behind my back." She looked hurt and betrayed to the blushed vampire. A first sign of emotion all day for the princess.

"I.... I don't know!" She exclaimed as she felt tears build into her eyes. "You... You just never acknowledged us in public as a couple..." She choked out and hiced. "Why won't you openly love me... Bonnie." She whispered as she rested her forehead against the other's.. "I just don't want to be treated like a friend or an acquaintance around our friends... I really want to be with you." She sighed as she held Bonnie's hands gently and tried to voice her opinion on the subject.

"You know why I can't be like that around the kingdom." She sighed out and shook her head softly "But isn't it enough to know that I love you... Marceline, my love for you knows no bounds. And you know I have responsibilities to my kingdom, and my reputation as a princess."

"Ugh, that's what you always say, that's all you ever care about! Looking good and pushing me away." She argued through her sniffling as she pulled away from Bonnie entirely. Then her gaze wandered for a bit and went blank for a second before she held her hand up, gripping the princess's wrist and making their hands touch she spoke. "It's like." She paused to think for a while longer before starting. "Like dancing... I used to dance alone for most of my life. Or dance with people I didn't care for. Not like I do you. And when you came along I just wanted to dance with you, all day every day in front of everyone. I want to be shown off by you as your's. And you used to do that so well... Until." She sighed. "Until you started gaining responsibilities, like the kingdom. Then in my heart I felt you distance in public. If hurts, feels worse than dancing alone. Because my partner, my everything decides they can't be seen with someone like me." She concluded as she hoped the other understood what she meant.

"What do you mean, even worse?" The ever so blunt and emotionless princess questioned then she spoke. "Is it not better to dance in private with someone you love than to dance alone all of the time?" She questioned as she tried to make sense of what the other was trying to say.

"Not to everyone Bonnie. The person I dance with should dance with me in the open all the time." She wished the other could just understand as she raised her hand and gently moved her fingers into Bonnie's hair and she caressed the side of her head. "I want you to understand how romantic and meaningful it'd be to me... For you to love me in front of people." She finally finished as she stood up and stuffed her hands into her pajama short's pockets. Her back to Bonnie now. "But all you fu- ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR POSITION! HOW YOU LOOK IN OTHER PEOPLE'S EYES!" She yelled as she took ten steps away. Her cheeks red with anger.

Bonnie watched Marceline's face distort with the emotions she felt throughout the words she spoke. She then wrapped her arms around the vampire. "I'm so sorry Marceline, my little vampire queen...." She sighed out and stood up, walking behind Marcy and wrapping her arms around her waist, gently bringing her close and holding her to herself. She felt like this was all her fault... But what could they do. Now Marceline was married. PB couldn't do much of anything now as she leaned in and gently kissed Marcy's neck.

"Can't you hold me forever..." It was more rhetorical if anything. She was shaking, that much Bonnibel was sure of.


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Bubblegum makes a rather devastating mistake... Marcy needs her space.

She snuck out again, Finn was fast asleep and they'd done that difficult task any other person would probably enjoy with their new husband. Her black hair tucked into a hood as she flew throughout the night, invisible to avoid eyes on her and people questioning her. Sometimes people could be the most nosy and had a knack for exposing others for their true colors, especially that Milkshake guy. At any rate Marcline made her way into the candy kingdom's grand castle and through the halls as she looked around she hid herself when she saw guards. She stayed close to the ceiling as they spoke about how strange the princess had been acting lately.

"Yeah, she's always in her room now a days, and when she isn't in there she's.... Kind of oblivious to everything going on... I don't think it's healthy for her to be stuck in there for days on end, especially not for the kingdom." 

"The only time I've ever been locked away in my room is when I was either in love or depressed.... I don't really know why I get like that but it happens." 

Marceline creased her brow then flew by them with ease, making her way into the princess's room and she landed as she took off her hooded letter man and she set it on a hook as she removed her shoes and walked over to PB. "Bonniebell." She said as she saw her in bed, curled up. She walked over slowly as she placed a hand on PB's shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?"

"I can't do this." She said simply as she sat up and looked at Marcy. "I don't know how you can do this. But I'm not even the one doing it and it's killing me. I can feel my own conscience leaving me." She said as she looked to her, her eyes tired from what seemed like crying and restlessness. "I can't even work with my kingdom anymore because of this affair.... So." She said as she got up and put her house shoes on as she walked over to a board, turning the light on. "I've designed the perfect plan to get Finn to end it with you." She said. "It's been like half a year. And I think it's the appropriate time to let him go." She continued as she pointed to various parts of her chart, showing statistics and polls as well as the best way to end it. "According to my research, the best way to do it is to be straight forward with your feelings. Don't you agree???"

Marcy looked to PB for a long while as she went on and on, science never failed her it seemed. "Bonnie." She said softly as she got up and floated over to her, gently holding her in her arms like a cocoon she kept her tight in her grasp, her chin resting on Bonnie's head as she spoke. "Listen, if it's eating you so much, this arrangement... Maybe you should own up to being mine." She said as she gelt PB push her away so she let go and took her paces back, only a few in case Bonnie tried to run from the problem.

"Youuuuuu drive a hard bargain." She said softly as she looked Marceline square in the eye. "You know.... I really wish you didn't have this effect on me, able to make me do whatever you want, eventually.. You know we've been off and on for quite a long time..." She said softly as she pulled Marcy in for a hug and held onto her, Marcline returning it as they held each other. "Do you remember that time with the door lord? I thought you hated me.... Sincerely just hated me." She said softly as she watched her lover.

Marcy chuckled softly. "I thought I hated you too... After that last time. But... I just can't bring myself to hate you for too long." She said as she kissed Bonnie's lips tenderly. "It's not like it matters what your subjects think of you Bonnie. Come on.... Not all of them even have to know, just whoever visits. And I'll break up with Finn, or well divorce him.... And be with you, for the rest of my unnatural life." She said as she watched Bonnie, her eyes soft for her, never like they were for Finn...

Bonnie gave a warm smile as she was kissed, a rare sight indeed. "That sounds like a good idea... But for tonight. Can't you have me again... Like the times in the past, only you know how I like it." She said softly as she winked at Marcy and took her hand, leading her to bed and getting all comfy under the covers with her while they shared a heated night of passion as if they were new lovers once again.

That morning Marcy was PB's big spoon as she heard knocking and angered yelling, she realized it was the middle of the day and she rubbed her head as she heard Finn's voice her eyes widened and she put her clothes on hurriedly then brushed her hair out a bit and she noticed Bonnie wasn't even in bed finally as she squinted. "What is this..." she mumbled to herself as she opened the door and saw Finn outside with PB in the hallway. She floated out and asked. "What's going on here?"

Finn looked furious as she pointed to Marcy and snarled. "You, you little.... I ought.... How could you do this? We're married." He said as he growled "Bubblegum told me everything, about how you came here last night, and raped her!" He shouted and Marcy's eyes widened as she looked to PB, she had one of those sad sorry faces, but she needed insurance to be sure Marcy broke it off or Finn broke it off at this point. She couldn't go another night without that tongue being her's alone.

Marcy however put her hands up to keep them both away, her eyes tearing. "Listen, I didn't do that." She said as she looked to Finn. "But..." 

"SAVE IT, you are the daughter of Abadeer, why anyone would want to be with you, is beyond me! You're a monster! Don't show your face at the treehouse anymore, go hide in your cave you filthy demon." He shouted as he looked to the princess. "I'll escort her out, princess." He said as he did just that, Marcline looked to PB, staring at her for help, a voucher, anything but she just gave a sly smile and a soft air kiss. Marceline made a face of disgust, what kind of relationship was this.... She turned her head and made her way out and to her cave where she laid in bed for a long while and sighed. 

Marceline cried quietly against the pillow, it was the middle of the day and she was staying up what was considered late before she cried herself to sleep. Eventually she woke up later and felt a hand touching her as she looked over, her eyes squinting as she focused them on the princess. She watched her for a while and she spoke. "Why did you do that?"

"Had to make sure you two were broken up, afterwards I told him the truth and I just think it'd be better this way, he's mad at me too you know." She said with a chuckle. "We don't need him right now." She said as she laid in bed with her lover and held her by her waist. 

Marceline quickly got up before she fell into that trap as she looked at her with a distorted face of anger. "Listen, I wanted to do it on my own terms. Telling him that crap.... Will make him hate me. I don't want him to hate me. You should not have done that, okay? I can't believe you did that." She said as she shook her head and watched her lover try to win her feelings back over.

"Oh come on babe... Don't be like that, if you want we can go talk to him together to patch up the feelings. He won't be mad at you anymore, maybe upset but not mad. If anything he should be mad at me." She said as she got up and offered her hand to go with Marcy to Finn's home to sort things out.

Marceline took her hand, pulled her onto her lap and flew them to Finn's home as they knocked on the door Bonnibel spoke. "Finn, are you home?" She asked as Finn opened up the door and saw Macy there and he looked to PB, his face of disgust as he asked what she was doing here. 

After a few minutes of PB explaining what she'd done and how Marceline felt, with no comments from Marceline at all, she looked to Finn for forgiveness. Her eyes hopeful with Marceline being silent, and her gaze else where as she left PB talk and say just about whatever she wanted to.

"Get... Out..." He said sternly, his eyes watery as he gripped the door knob tightly. His eyes then widened as he shouted. "GO AWAY!" He slammed the door, he would have none of their bull shit as he locked it and walked to the couch to sit for a while, his eyes shut as he tilted his head back and sighed loudly. "What do they want from me... An apology?" He asked as he shut his eyes tightly and began to cry quietly there to himself with Jake visiting his family. "I'm in so much pain." He said softly as he felt his stomach pang and he put his hands onto it gently. "I don't need them......" He said to himself as he wiped his face and continued to sniffle. "I don't need either of them." He told himself once more as he opened his eyes and looked around, deciding what to do next.

PB looked to Marcy and spoke. "See... Um... No harm done?" She said as she reached for Marceline's hand only to have Marcy pull away. "You can't seriously be upset because he's upset, can you?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, her tone upset more than anything. Brows furrowed in some slight irritation.

"I can, and I am... You just, have a way of ruining things I care about like other people's feelings..." She said as she shook her head and flew off. "I think we need time apart, I'll catch you around." She said as she flew off, her hair flowing behind her as needed space away from everything, her thoughts on playing her bass to try and release the emotions or at least exhaust them.

PB looked around for a bit then sighed deeply and began walking back to the candy kingdom, feeling more alone than ever. Over the next couple of weeks she buried herself in her work and science, ignoring everyone that approached, even peppermint butler. She knew getting into touch with Marceline was a bad idea, she just wished she listened to her brain instead of crumbling to those big beautiful sad eyes she had come to love. Those silly cute songs she'd write... Her soft cool skin, her- PB shuddered- bites to your neck~ All of it, she missed it all, her eyes watered at her lab as over the next few days she spent less and less time out of her room now... Her door shut, her body curled up under the covers as she clung to the pillow Marceline normally used and she remained, in darkness and silence.


	3. How It Used To Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A view into their loooovely past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops weʻre like 10 years ago.

I was in the middle of finishing a set on stage, my boot planted on one of the speakers as I played hard and even built up a slight sweat from the passion, the heat of the moment. It was then, my eyes had strayed from the inside of my eye lids as I saw this girl in pink. I stared at her and she stared right back at me. She was beautiful... The music was slowing but my heart was racing as I licked my lips and my face began to concentrate, when the song finished I then pointed directly at her. The curtains fell and I was approached by my band mates for a moment as I heard their ramblings. I looked at them all then excused myself and quickly floated off stage, leaving my bass in my band's tour bus and I hurried, I looked for her. Who was she... What was she.... Wh-why was she staring at me.

It was then, I saw her, she was waiting right there for me and as I landed she approached, her cheeks rosy. "U-Uh." I said blankly as she looked at me. I then felt her hand on mine and my face went red, redder than any tomato.

"My name's Bubblegum." She said softly as she smiled, her voice was soft but a bit nerdy as she continued. "I-I've been meaning to meet you for a long time, and I-I'm sorry I kind of distracted you on stage... I didn't mean to." She was blushing even more so than previously. She was cute, she was so close so suddenly, she smelt nice, like bubblegum... Her hair was so short and free, and she wore one of our band shirts, some shorts and shoes as she seemed fairly humble with her outfit.

"I'm Marceline. And you didn't distract me, really." I said as I held both of her hands in mine and smiled. "Hey, do you um, wanna go get-" In the middle of it, there was a crowd of fans heading our way and I looked at her. "We need to get gone, fast!" I say as I pull her hand along, dragging her into the nearby woods I find the group confused about our whereabouts as I sigh heavily. My eyes then drift back to her and I feel her come closer, the aura suddenly growing a lot more in romance as I watch her eyes for a while longer in pure silence. It was strange... Like it wasn't exactly awkward, it was as if I'd known her for a long time, and like the silence, that time just between us had been a universal constant. It was then that I broke away to look around. "We're lost." I mumble to her.

"If... I'm lost with you, nothing else really matters..." She said softly as she smiled, she was drop dead gorgeous when she smiled, I knew, then and there that it wouldn't be something I'd forget as I pulled her close so suddenly and I kiss her, my impulse telling me to go ahead and fulfill my heart's desire...

Five years later I was on my way to her place, over the course of the five years I had gotten to know her for who she was as I was dressed up for this ball thing she was hosting. She had built up a kingdom from the ground up and I was her dirty little secret. Things were as good as they were going to get for me, and I was excited, she had promised that tonight she was going to announce her relationship with me. My heart was all a flutter and my hand had these roses that could put any other gift to shame due to their blue luminescent appearance and their special ability.

I had my hair pulled back and pinned in a loose pony tail as I walked into the place, I walked over past the crowds to see her before she was the come out and grace the party. When I opened the door and saw her she was beautiful... Always so beautiful and she got up to quickly greet me, her arms around my shoulders as she kissed my lips. I blushed and handed her the roses, "h-here, this is what I've been hiding in my green house, um, I know it's not much but you've been curious ever since I started working with it." I said as I smiled happily.

"They're marvelous, Marceline! You always give the best gifts." She said as she smiled happily, I then remembered another gift for the five year anniversary and I looked at her with an eyebrow raised and a little grin.

"You don't have to be with the crowd for another thirty minutes.... I have another gift I wanted to give you." I said as I suddenly pulled her in close and ~ziiiiiip~ her dress was already half way off, then I swiftly pulled the shoulder pieces down and got a view of her lovely chest. I leaned in to kiss her before she could react or protest as I moved a hand to rub her shoulder gently, knowing it was a weak spot she began to blush hard, I didn't have to look, the heat of her face said it all. I moved my lips after fully probing her mouth to her neck then her opposing shoulder as I massaged one with my hand, and the other fell prey to soft licks and kisses. "Mmmh.. Bonnibel..." I said softly, always preferring that over princess.

"M-Marceline w-w-waaiii...." She was stunned there as she suddenly gripped the buttons on my dressy suit and began to undo them on the vest bit of it, then the tie went undone then the dress shirt as she grabbed herself a handful of my own breast I moaned softly and pushed her down roughly, grinning even further as I threw off my upper clothing and helped her out of the rest of her unnecessary clothing. Everything was going perfectly as I had her there, nude, panting and satisfied in 15 minutes flat.

Eventually I helped her dress and then I grabbed her second gift, a shirt I had tucked away into a pocket in my pants and I handed it to her. "Here... Remember the day we met?" I asked as she took it into her hands and looked at it, knowing it was one of the band shirts from the old days. "I know it can't compare to not being able to attend another live concert.... Since, y'know..." I said as I dressed slowly. "But... It's all I've got left of those days, and I really want you to have it." I said as I sighed and rubbed my head gently. "Erm.... I mean if you don't like it I can take it back." I said as I then felt arms around me and lips on mine as I kissed right back and held her close.

"It's lovely... Any gift from you is lovely... I love it Marceline, I love you..." She said as she blushed and held onto me tightly. I was flustered and held her as well. "And even though I can no longer see your band, I don't care... I can see you..." She said and my face was redder than a radish I was sure, that was one of the few days I've ever felt the warmest.... However, it would be the last for a very long time...

The night went well, soon it was time for the princess to make a toast, I was sitting on her right hand along that long, full table with all of her candy people as she spoke, she seemed to be leading up to how we were a thing, "and tonight, I have a lot to celebrate, one of the biggest reasons would be my creation of one of the first of many college level educational facilities!" the crowd cheered, I looked at her, knowing she had lost the nerve I got up and left. She sat back down and seemed distressed when I looked back just before I exited the door, but then she regained her demeanour when the crowd calmed.

"How could you do that to me...?" I asked, tears in my eyes as she stood there with me in the garden. "I thought.... I thought you were serious, you always fucking do this to me! You pile of.... Gaaah!" I said as I stared her down then held my head and turned away. "I can't believe I actually trusted you do that, what are you ashamed of me?!?" I yelled as I gripped tight handfuls of my hair. "I thought for sure you would do it but i was so fucking wrong. You're just like you always were, a spineless coward. You've had chances all these years... All of these years... I never hid you from any of my friends... Never... But you hide me from your whole kingdom." I took steps away. "I need to be alone right now... I need to sleep on it. Don't follow me." I said as I flew away hastily, easily making my way to the forest, somewhere she'd never try to look for me and I laid myself down there, my eyes staring up at the midnight sky as I shut them slowly and laid down for a nap, my body emotionally drained and no longer able to keep up.

I felt a burning sensation as I woke and hissed, the sun in my face as I backed away then pulled my coat over my head and made a break for the kingdom, quickly landing in a window and staying in the shadows, making my way to her room. I bust right on in and shut the doors, it was dark and she had a single light on, looking at me, sitting there in bed as she spoke. "You came back." She said softly as I flew over, dropping my clothes and she saw I was slightly singed as she caressed my cheek and felt it heal under her hand. "If I reveal our relationship right now, things will surely plummet. I need to keep this under wraps in order to be professional with other kingdoms, it's not like I'm anticipating cheating on you with a man to uphold my social standing, I just... I need us to be quiet for a little longer. Please hold out, be with me... Tell me you love me...."

I sighed softly and looked into her eyes, they were pleading for me... I bit my lip and then spoke, "On one condition..." I said softly as I pulled her close so suddenly. "You get three strikes... Every chance that you pass up to announce it counts as a strike. If you don't... I'm afraid I cannot stick around anymore... It would only pain me more than it does any good." I say as I smile and she nods and I kiss her deeply. "I love you." I take her hand in mine and kiss the knuckle gently.

Long after that, I met this guy named Ash, he seemed interesting, but I didn't think much of him as I continued my relationship with Bonnibel... One day, after the two strikes had been acquired she had recently been caught up in her science and she was ignoring me like usual when she was close to a break through, but this break through had been on the verge of being complete for about a month... During that time I spent a lot of it hanging out with Ash and telling him all about my band. He was oddly very charming in a weird way, I can't explain it but he has this feral attitude about him that I found utterly attractive... Whenever we were together I wasn't even thinking of how many strikes my girl friend had I was thinking of how tentatively he would listen, how respective he was when we were walking around, how whenever I met his friends they knew my name and that I was his friend... It was really, really nice...

One day, when Bonniebel was hard at work in the lab, I found myself with him, drunk off of red and holding his arm for support, I then had this burst of emotions, as if the rage, pent up from not speaking my mind or saying what was really on it released itself and I playfully shoved Ash away and then spoke. "Aaaash, we need to do something, pfff, but I can't go by myself, take me to Princess Bubblegum's castle and like, help me get to her lab. I know the way jus' just hold me up!" I shouted, my mind racing with words as I was helped there, I stumbled around and then busted the door open without a budge from Bonnie as she seemed focused.

"Hello Marceline and... Who're you?" She asked as she looked the man up and down, seeing I was drunk she squinted her eyes. "Marceline, are you drunk???" she asked as she put her things down and quickly went over to check if I was alright.

"Fuck yeah I'm drunk.... All thanks to you! This is Ash! He shows me off to this friends, as his friend like... We're not even-" Ash suddenly kissed me, Princess Bubblegum stared at him then me and she got angry.

Ash grinned. "We're together. A couple, she wants me, not you." He said with a glint in his eyes as he then continued. "And she never wants to see your chump face again. Right Mar-Mar?" He said as he looked to me.

"I-I wait... N-No Bonnie it's not like th-" Before I could finish she ran out of the room, pushing past me and Ash and she was crying, hard I didn't know what to say as I looked at Ash and he kissed me again, something came over me... I was feeling for him now more than ever, feeling loved.


	4. Iʻve Had Time To Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everythingʻs going well.

Marceline was laying in her bed, literally. She wasn't in the mood to float as she had her hands on her stomach and her eyes wide open, she thought about what was said over and over replaying the same scene in her head. 'you just... have a way of ruining everything!' then the leaving, the crying.... She sighed as she wished Bonnie could just see how pained she was... She got up and got her bass as she played for a bit, just sad, low tunes as she sighed heavily. The weight of not talking to her, heaving on her heart as she shut her eyes and played away.

~Knock knock~ Her door sounded as she put her bass down and flew over, her thoughts on who it could be as she opened up the door and Finn stood there. He looked to her for a bit then spoke. "Mh... Listen, Marceline, I forgive you, mostly because I understand why you did it..." He said as he looked very upset still as he watched her. His hand behind his back as he smiled sorrowfully.

"Hm? You understand why I did what I did?" She asked as she seemed unsure of what Finn was even talking about, her eyes glanced away from his to his arm as she pointed and asked. "What's that?" She looked curious as she made a small face, he was acting really weird and this was all so sudden.

Finn nodded slowly. "And, now I understand what I have to do." He said as he stared directly as her and his smile grew in creepiness and size as he then pulled a wooden stake and he jabbed at her with it. He growled as he had crazy in his eyes. "You're a freaky monster, and you need to die! You hurt our princess and she hasn't moved for days!" His intentions were good, Marceline grabbed the stake and flung him behind herself then floated into the air as she stared at him for a long while.

"She did it to herself." She said as she felt her emotions blow up out of control, her eyes swirling, pulsing as she growled. "It's your fault, you're a little piss ant that's picking the wrong fight." She snarled as she felt her face extend to grow a muzzle as she growled and rushed at him, her hands extended as he drew his sword and slashed away at her, Marceline took the hits as she grabbed his wrists and threw him right out of her front door, she then shut it and locked it as she turned back into her normal self and flew off, thankfully the sun was about to set as she crept into the shadows of the cave.

As soon as the sun went down, Finn went home and Marceline took off towards the princess's castle, invisble and trying to see if what he said was true as she hurried and stood on her feet, peeking into her room, there she saw a lump under the covers as she walked in, shut the door and approached. Her eyes on that lump as she walked over slowly and placed a hand, she felt it shift then sit up as the princess looked up, her face was pale, her eyes partially closed as she reached a hand to rub her swelled up eyes. "Who's there?" She asked as she stared the other down, trying to determine who it was.

"Marceline." Marcy said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed, she looked at her, her hand reached out to moved her hair out of her way as she spoke. "Finn says you haven't been moving." She said softly as she now had scars where Finn slashed at her and she locked eyes with Bonnie for a while as she awaited an explanation.

"I haven't... Now get out of here... All you do is hurt me, all I do is hurt you. Can't you see we're toxic for each other." She said as she stared at her, feeling a hand she flinched back from as she watched the other cautiously. "Once, long ago we used to be able to be together. Now... I don't know anymore." She said as she watched Marceline, her expression pained as she reached up and held Marcy's wrist gently. "I love you still." She admitted "And I always will..."

Marceline watched her and she leaned in and pressed her forehead to Bonnie's. "And I love you too... But if we hurt each other like this, I don't think it's a good idea for us to try this again, it's always been the same since we first broke up, things are good for a while, then something happens. I get upset or you... Then we kill each other emotionally. I..." Marceline paused as she pulled away and took in a deep breath, releasing slowly. "You can't be like this anymore. Focus on your kingdom and work... I can't be with you anymore, Finn is pissed." She said as she turned on a lamp to show Bonnie the scars. "I need to leave, leave for a long time... Travel, see places, grow as a person, I can't be around you for now." She said as tears formed in her eyes.

Bonnibel was quick to grip her wrists and she looked at Marceline. "P-Please don't go, I need you here... Here with me, please stop saying that, don't even finish what you're saying, what will I do without you?" She asked as she looked paniced. Her eyes drained of tears but she felt like crying. Her eyes frantic as she searched the other's for another solution.

"I think it would be best for us both, like that time I left for a while, to see the world, I need to see more... I need to visit some old friends, you don't need me a distraction. And Finn needs to cool down, he could have killed me..." She said as she stared whole heartedly, and sorrowfully at her love, her only love... "Promise you will wait for me." She said as she got up onto her feet and made her way to the window. "I don't want to stay any longer... This is already hard to do."

Bonniebel tried to get up but her body was heavy, the depression she was thrown in had taken it's toll it was as if she'd run until her body exhausted itself and she reached out before getting up slowly and using the bed to stay standing up as she stumbled and held onto the bed, then made her way finally over to Marceline as she gripped into her shirt tightly. "Please.... If I could cry, I would be right now... I want to be with you..." She whispered as she stared up at Marceline, her eyes had that flare she'd seen back at the concert, that day... The day that started it all. She held the princess in her arms as she sighed softly.

Marceline saw what it would do to the princess if she just left so she gently set Bonnibel against the wall as she floated over to a desk, pulled out paper and pen, designating Finn and Jake as castle baby sitters, as much as she didn't enjoy Finn attacking her they were the most capable as she walked over to the princess and scooped her up into her arms and she left with her, into the night... Their duties far behind them as Marceline looked at Bonnie, she kissed her, flying off with her into the night, without a trace but a letter as they took their what seemed like a honey moon of two newly weds.

A month passed, no word from either of them as Finn took care of the kingdom with Jake, everyone wondering where they had gone as they went about their lives, the castle was pretty smooth sailing, but it seemed like they would never return.

One day a caravan rode into town and a night performance took place as the whole kingdom was there, even Finn and Jake as the side of this vehicle raised up to allow the band to be seen, Marceline and the Scream Queens was back as Bonnibel got nervous, she was going to finally announce it tonight, they were a thing, Marceline was excited as she heard the crowd and the smoke qued as she grabbed the mic and spoke. "HELLLOOO Candy kingdom!!!! Tonight we have a really special presentation as I bring to you, my girl friend, and your princess, Princess Bubblegum!!!" The crowd cheered until the weirdness came about, mutters of girl friend being tossed around.

The princess was pushed out and walked over towards the center of the stage in a stunning pin up girl outfit as she took the mic and cleared her throat. "Hello, my candy subjects. Tonight I am going to finally come forward, Marceline the Vampire Queen is my girl friend, we're together." She said as she was grabbed by a pumped Marceline and kissed then the drummer yelled. "LET'S DO THIS!" And Marceline backed up and started to play, her head banging some as they played their set. The Princess sung with Marcy as she threw up the rock sign and her subjects did the same.

That night went smoothly, but that morning Bubble Gum asked Finn how it went and she smiled as she heard that it was pretty smooth, when she asked for her kingdom back however, Finn refused and told the subjects that she was no longer their queen. "But Finn, you can't do this!" She said as she tried to get him to see that they were her subjects. "Please Finn, give me my kingdom back!"

"Well, princess you should have thought about that before you disappeared just to be with... Her." He said as he glanced at Marceline. Marcy growled as he continued. "Besides, everything is going well in my hands, better than they could ever be in your's... You're irresponsible, you let one person get to you, and I think this extended break from the kingdom might clear your head." He said as he sat back in the throne and grinned.

The princess got up and threatened to slap him but the guards stepped in and Marceline pulled Bonnie back then flew off to her cave, speaking. "Listen, it's no use trying to reason. Let's get back to my place so we can figure this out." She said as she struggled with Bonniebel but fought her into submission as she opened the door and brought her in, threw her on her bed and pinned her as she struggled in anger.

Curses in German spewed from her mouth as she had a fit. "FINNN!" She shouted as she struggled but eventually calmed down and she looked up at Marceline. "Marcy, you can get off." She said as she was let up, she then hugged onto Marcy, her half a tang top slipping down to reveal more cleavage.... Marceline held her in her arms and stared down at her chest.

"Right, yeah... Uh huh..." She said mindlessly as she swallowed dryly, she then kissed Bonnibel and rubbed her shoulder gently, getting Bonnie to fall prey as she heard a soft airy sigh followed by a moan. Marceline kissed down her chin then further as she licked at her neck gently, inhaling softly but deeply as she suckled on various areas then bit down and drained Bonnie off the red in her body, just enough to pale her neck as she pulled off and licked her fangs. "Mmmm..."

Bonnie was a hot moaning mess until Marceline pulled away and she crossed her arms. "Hmph! You are such a tease," She complained, Marceline then grinned and pinned Bonnie back down as she had her way with the other that night/morning as they had become one, entirely. They had gone kingdom to kingdom, saving the candy kingdom for last to come out as a couple. Marceline was proud and so was the princess.

That week was spent planning, and being a cute lesbian couple as they drew up rough sketches and started to plan their take back of the candy kingdom, Hopefully it would all go well and Finn would give it up, realizing it was too much of a handful... But that's all there ever seemed to be, a sliver of hope.


	5. Why Do You Run?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Marceline runs with the wolves... Others sheʻs watching her lover beat the shit out of people. Sometimes, on a full blue moon she does both~

Marcy was running with the wolves, Bonnie stayed home to keep working, lately Marceline has been doing her own thing to give them some space or at least that's what Bonnie had told her. It wasn't uncommon, sometimes they spend too much time together and got on eachother's nerves. Marcy reached a cliff and howled along with the pack as she turned to head back she saw Bonnie there, or... Did she? She came close, speaking. "Bonnibel???" She asked as she tried to make out the figure in the dark. "Um..." The figure didn't speak, next thing she knew, Marceline was trapped stuck in some time stopping jello as she found herself captured.

"Hahahaaaa~~" Said the eccentric voice of the Magic Man as he loaded up the jello prison onto the back of a bus with the banana guard. He then grinned as he held out his hand and knelt down on one knee. "As you have wished it, so it is, now the rest of my payment your highness!!!!!" He said as he was given the other half of some weird ancient artifact, Finn wasn't sure what it was but he didn't quite care as he handed it to him and ordered the banana guard to start up the old yet new to them, vehicle. He hopped on as he ran his hand through his hair, the other had gotten mangled in some freak accident and was replaced with a simple robotic arm.

Meanwhile the princess was busy doing some equations until late, she had realized Marcy was no where to be found as she got up and put a jacket on as well as shoes and she walked around outside, calling out for Marcy. "Marceline!!!" She shouted as she attracted the attention of a teen wolf.

The wolf would approach slowly, as he got closer to the lamp light his form shifted and he groaned as bones popped into place. He then walked up to her and he spoke. "The girl who ran with us tonight. A vampire by the smell..." He stood tall, dark, very handsome as he gently ran a hand through his hair. "She was taken. A blonde king..." He then held his hand out. "For my services."

PB stared up at him for a while, her face creased as she spoke. "Why does Marceline run with... You?" She asked, curious as she saw his hand she gave him some pieces of gold. "Why do you run?" She asked, she never understood that concept and her curiosity got the better of her.

He stared at her as his hand shut around the gold pieces. "Running is all I know... For her, I think it relieves stress... But I can not speak for her-" As he finished he heard howling in the distance and he looked to her. "If you need our help, howl." He said as he stuffed the coins into his pocket and backed away then ran off. 

Bonnie knew who took her and she planned on wrecking him now as she growled under her breath lowly. "Finn... This is the last straw." She said as she left to the cave, gathering parts of a power suit she had been testing and finally worked out enough kinks to hopefully battle with as she had the exospine pierced into her own spine, followed by a basic exoskeleton design to enhance her strength. She then grabbed a cloak and pulled the hood up as she began her walk to the kingdom. Her thoughts on getting Marceline free, then battling Finn for the rightful place on the throne.

Meanwhile Marcy's stop jello was chopped away, enough to let her head free, the only way Finn was able to do that was a DNA sample the Magic Man used to allow Finn's hands to move freely. The downside to such a magic was that Magic Man and Jake had such an access to the jello too. "Listen, Marcy." He said as he took up a sword into his good hand and he held it to her neck. "Why?"

"Why? Because... You pressured me with this... I've told you how our relationship is, Finn..." She said as she sighed. "Numerous times... You refused to listen..." She said as she felt the blade press to her neck. "She's coming for you, and she will destroy you... I wish you weren't like this, you could die...." Her voice grew in concern for his own well being.

He laughed a bit then more. "Haha!" He then grinned. "I'm going to end her, and you will watch. Then, I am going to see if removing one's heart from one's chest... We'll take, you for example. Really does kill a person..." He said as he shoved the sword in close to her heart and he stared at her. "This could have all been avoided, you know?" He smiled softly. "If you'd just said no, or tried to love me." He then heard a banana guard speak nonsense about the gate being busted. He nodded. "Be right there." He then sighed. "Until later, my sweet. You get a good seat you know?" He said as he trotted down the stairs leading to his throne as he made his way to the front doors.

PB knocked right on the front door and she shouted. "IN COMMMIIINNNG!!!" She then threw her fist into the door, then her other hand and tore the doors down as she saw him jump back and she glanced over to see Marcy caught in that jello. "Alright, Finn, this needs to stop right now." She said as she tore the cloak off of her body, the metal encasing her clothed body keeping her functioning as she pointed. "And you! Later, we need to talk sweetie." She smiled, Marcy blushed a bit. "About this running business. Tests, science, anyway. You little freak, I'm going to tear you apart! In the name of science and my lover's honor."

"Wow, love how I come second, Bonnie." She said as she rolled her eyes and smiled happily. Finally she'd be free soon. Finn growled a bit, he hated being ignored.

"ALRIGHT, I'm tired of being ignored, by the both of you and abused, prepare to die." He said as he ran at PB blade aimed at her heart as she raised an arm and easily the blade broke as she chuckled.

"Don't look so surprised, you knew I wouldn't just come unprepared, Finn. I came to fight you for the throne, and I intend to win." She said as she then messed with a control panel on her arm, recallibrating everything in mere seconds before she took a stance. "Alright, begin sequence Gamma, calculating coordinates...." She'd look from here to there, a small glass plate encased her eye as she nodded. "Execute!" She shouted as her exoskeleton clad body ran at Finn as she shouted. "AND THIS IS FOR BEING A DINGUS!!!!" A fist coming right at him. 

Finn had quickly analyzed the fact that her skeleton hesitated with her punches as he was easily able to elbow her but still had a pretty bad punch connect with the edge of his chin, being taken back he backed up quickly and touched his chin. "Ow.." He said as he realized the bone there was fractured due to the tenderness. He realized he had to be more careful, if a direct hit were to land he may very well perish as the suit remained still for only a moment after the punch and she quickly straightened out and recallibrated her suit quickly. Meanwhile Finn took the sword out of the jello and quickly came at PB to slice her up. 

"BONNIE!" Marcy shouted as the other quickly gripped the sword, her hand being sliced into as she winced and gripped Finn's arm having caught him by surprise as she was quick to break it then bring her sliced hand back and into a fist as she grinned. Her fist landed with his shoulder as she grabbed and tore off the robotic arm, easily making him double over in pain.

"It's over, Finn." She said as saw Finn struggling a bit. "If you surrender now, I will wave all of the crimes you have committed against my king-" Her words were stopped as Finn shoved his sword right into her stomach and she backed away, the blade being pulled out by Finn as she fell over, blood seeping out of her mouth as she coughed and struggled to breathe.

Marcy struggled without cease, having a need to help PB as she looked around, she saw Jake off to the side and she spoke. "Please..." Her voice sad as Jake shrugged.

"I'm up for ruling a kingdom as much as the next guy, but Peebles is one of my most favorite girls, so... Alright alright I'll let you out, just don't tell Finn, say Magic Man did it!" He said as he was quick to free her and he slinked off. Never really having been behind Finn 100% with his plan anyway. 

Marceline ceased the chance and ran up, grabbing Finn and biting his neck then she threw him to a wall as she helped PB up, most of Finn's bones were wrecked as he laid there, Marcline leaned over PB as she saw the blood, trying to stop her from bleeding out as tears came to her eyes, sitting next to Pb and pulling her onto her lap she didn't know what to do. "B-Bonnie..."

PB was weak but she spoke. "Marceline... Wh... Why do you run with the wolves?" She asked as she bleed gently against the shirt, and coughed roughly. Her vision going in and out of it. 

Marceline stared at her, crying all at once, hearing her question, she spoke. "Bonnie... I run with the wolves, because when I do, I feel like I am a simple creature, with only you, and the basic needs on my mind. Nothing like... Like this..." She said as she gently rubbed off the blood around Bonnie's lips and she kissed them gently. Bonnie coughed into her mouth on accident as Marcy drank down the red, she sighed softly.

"Wow... Even when you think about the basics, you think of me..." She said softly as Princess Doctor and her assistance quickly got Bonnie on a stretched, Marceline's hand gently holding PB's as she left Marcy clenched her fist tight and looked to see Finn was being taken as well as she had this hate sow itself into the garden that is her heart, her need for revenge strong.

"I'll kill you... Finn." She said as she sat there, sadness, hatred, the need for revenge all welled up in her chest, she didn't know how to cope and deal with it as she held her shirt where her heart lay and she shut her eyes. She felt hotter in temperature now than she ever had. "I swear it." She growled as she got up and went to go accompany PB, staying by her side all night, a constant ache of hatred, a heating of the blood every here and there. Her mind ever busy with planning Finn's death.


	6. Damaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bumpy road ahead... Troubling times in the kingdom.

Princess Bubblegum was in critical condition due to the exoskeleton being ripped from her spine. Marceline didn't understand how to deal with this as she tried to be there for her, but all that seemed left of PB was a limp, nearly dead body. PB suffered a series of candy matter transfusions as a way to cope with all of the mass she'd lost in candy. Almost like a comma, but she would wake any day now... The doctors weren't sure if she was going to be crippled or not, or what was going to happen, they didn't even know why the princess would risk attaching that machine to her spine. Meanwhile Finn was healing up nicely and Jake was dropping by on occasion to keep Finn company. Marceline had been plotting her revenge for a while, but when to complete it was the question...

On a particular day, 2 weeks after the incident, PB startled awake and looked around as she inhaled sharply and shouted. "AAAAAAAH!!!" Marceline had been napping as she jolted awake and saw PB there, looking startled and she sighed as she smiled.

"I'm so glad you're awake." She said as she stood up and held PB's hand gently. "How're you feeling?" She asked as she seemed fairly happy that PB was awake, but her body had been unusually warmer, almost alive feeling. But it seemed as though Marcy wasn't phased by it, probably due to her worry for her lover.

"I... I..." PB started slow, her breathing calming as she slowly moved her hand to curl around Marcy's and she attempted to move her legs but there was no movement... She stared down at her feet and tried to move them... "Mh... My legs..." She said as she looked at Marceline. "What happened? Where's my exoskeleton? Where's Finn???" She asked, her voice raspy from lack of use as she cleared it gently.

Marceline looked to PB's legs and realized she was paralyzed as she gently caressed the side of her face and spoke. "I'm sorry... The doctors tore it off, Bonnie, why was it attached to your spine? Why would you test run it with sure a large risk factor? I'm not worth being like this for... You can't even move your legs now! Glob..." she said as she looked worried, big bags under her eyes from the nights of restlessness.

"Marcy, I'll be fine, baby..." She said as she smiled and held Marcy's cheeks in her hands, gently squishing them together as she lightly kissed those lips. "Now, where's Finn?" She asked as she looked around. "Is he..." She looked at Marceline, her eyes big with curiosity.

"He's fine, he's in the room across from you, but most of his bones broke in that scuffle so now he's re-cooperating.. And so are you... And no, you're not fine, they're probably going to test your mental health and physical abilities, and your legs are all jacked up... They'll wanna keep you here and junk.... And no one can run the kingdom right now... Especially not you in your current condition, so.... I uh... I volunteered, because I know how much it means to you to keep it close, instead of letting the Lemon Grabs or the King of Ooo run it..." She said as she sighed softly.

"Noooo, no no no, give me custody of my kingdom, Marceline, we both know you can't do it... Ugh, if they hadn't ripped my exoskeleton out, I would have been able to easily remove it and we wouldn't be in this freaking situation! And Finn is right across from me?!? His bones will probably fricken heal before my legs even start to rehabilitate! Darn it! Marceline... Marceline... Marcy..." She said as she sighed and shut her eyes. "I should be glad I survived this, but honestly now I'm just stressed out..." She said as she rubbed her temples. "Listen, just... Just keep it going, the kingdom, just. Donʻt make any new laws, and it should be okay. If problems arise, text me." She said as she gently pulled Marcy over, eyes open as she made Marcy lean over the bed and she kissed her gently on the lips. "Thank you..."

Marceline blushed and kissed back as she pulled away and nodded. "Of course... Once they let you go, you can run it again, but again they might wanna keep you for a long time..." She said as she smiled softly at Bonnie and gently caressed her cheek. "It sucks that this happened. It's late though, I'll call in a nurse and let you rest, they need to check your vitals and what not... And I um, I haven't exactly eaten in a while either." She said as her eyes were starting to narrow. "I'll be back later." She said as she smiled and waved, leaving and calling a nurse over on her way out as she flew off to go get a bite.

That very next day, Marceline slept in PB's bed, they had been talking all that they could via phone about all of the royal duties and now Marcy was rudely awoken by Peppermint Butler, something about dispute or what have you, Marcy wouldn't be sure but she got out of bed, got dressed to protect against the sun and made her way to the throne as she seated herself she saw two angry candy people and spoke. "Subjects." She stated loudly as the two looked at her and asked what they should do. She gave a quick statement to solve their little problem and sent them on their way as she sighed and realized this was a pretty easy gig. Hopefully it would always be this easy. 

As time passed, Finn's casts came off and he was back to heroing with his missing arm, meanwhile the princess was struggling and trying to walk again but the improvement was slow. She ended up being wheeled around by Marcy and she had fairly restless nights. Her thoughts on that night, over and over again replaying it, she almost killed Finn, and now she was put in a wheel chair... She secluded herself often, and often made Marcy leave to go run with the wolves or what have you. She didn't want her to see her like this, her tone had softened, her mind wandered more than ever and her eyes would often be empty. She hadn't even thought about science for a while, her drive had left, her spark was gone...

Marceline stood there behind PB as she sat in her chair, she watched her for a while as she looked away. "Hey, Bonnie." She said softly. She then came closer. "Do you want to maybe, go out together, me and you?" She asked as she stood beside her love. Her hands behind her back as she looked out the window and hoped for a yes. "I'll cover the tab, we could... We could go and just be, together me and you..."

The princess sat there, silent for a while as she heard Marceline speak. She then looked at her slowly, up at her... Up... At her... She stared up at her for a while as she spoke. "You can go." She stated flatly as she looked back outside quietly, sitting upright in her chair now. "Marceline. Listen to me, please. I have been thinking for a long time about this." She said as she cleared her throat and saw Marceline look toward her, she looked at her, into her eyes. In those monstrous eyes she'd come to love so much... She saw concern and worry. She sighed softly. "I want you.... I want you to let me go." She said sternly. "I am only going to hold you back from here on out... I feel as though this isn't fair to you. All you want to do is go out and hang out and things I could never enjoy, not like this... So." Her voice cracked, tears formed in her eyes as she watched Marceline look confused, like a deer in the head lights. "I don't want you with me anymore. We can't be together. We just can not. Do not argue with me, just... Just grab your things, grab them and leave... Go!" She tried to sound angry as she backed away from the window and wheeled over to the draw, pulling it out pathetically with her own body getting in the way as she eventually opened it and threw it all out. "JUST GO!" She yelled, trying to get herself angry.

"B-Bonnie, BONNIE! Stop!" She shouted as she flew over, trying to close the drawer "Stop it, stop saying that!" She pleaded, grabbing Bonnie's chair's arms as she pulled her to look at her and she stood there, firmly as she leaned in close and she spoke. "You're just feeling crappy about your legs... Think about this, seriously think about it. Why would you do this? I don't care about going out tonight or any other night or not, I freakin' love you, more than math makes sense... More than science can explore. More than my cold heart could ever comprehend." She said as she stared at her, her own eyes full of tears. "Don't do this." She said, her voice cracking as she wiped Bonnie's eyes. 

Those eyes, they were intense... They were so full of concern and love. She didn't know what to say as her mouth hung open until those hands came for her face and she gripped them tightly. "Stop... You stop... Get out of here." The princess said coldly as she knew she wouldn't get 100% soon, she stared at her, her eyes tearing. "Don't you get it? I don't.... I HATE YOU!" She said as she used any words to get her partner to just go, her eyes full of pain but she pushed the other away as best she could, looking pathetic in her chair as she shook her head. "Please, just go." She said as she pushed herself back to the window and wiped her face. "J... Just go..." She sounded broken as she swallowed down the gross feelings in her throat from the words she said. 

Marceline saw and heard the pain as she stood there where Bubblegum let her and she didn't know what to do, she felt so much pain from those words. She didn't know if she should leave or not, her things thrown, she shut her eyes, took a breath and spoke. "Bonnie." She said slowly. "You don't mean it... But... If you really want me to go. To leave you alone, fine." She said as she gathered her things in one suit case and she didn't even see PB waver to look behind her, not once... But she heard soft sobbing as she put her things together and closed the suit case. She then walked over to her and leaned over and kissed her on the lips, feeling hands push then grip her shirt gently. She stood there for a long while with her, just kissing her before she pulled away and she looked at her. "You only need to call me... And I'll be here, fast as I can... I um... Here." She gave her a small plain ring, like a wedding band as she spoke. "I saw this, and I thought of you... And... Yeah." She said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets and she left it on Bonnie's lap as she walked to the bed, pulling her hood up and grabbing her suit case. "Don't forget about me, Bonnie..." She said aloud before she flew out of the room. Tears still dropping from her face. 

Bonnie sat there, staring, eyes watery, cheeks wrecked with tears. Her eyes glanced to the band as she grabbed it and put it on her left ring finger and she shut her eyes. "Marcy..." She whispered to herself. "I'm so sorry." She said gently, but in her mind, it was the only way to love Marcy, to set her free... To push her away, to let her live her life. As soon as Marceline made it to her cave of a home, it begun to rain... A storm, a raging angry storm. Bonnie didn't see it as the wrong choice, so much as the choice to save her from herself as she shut her eyes and sat there for the remainder of the night.

Marceline laid in her bed and stared at her phone, hoping Bonnie would call her back, hoping this was just... Just a fluke. Just some kind of dream, something, something less painful. Her thoughts replayed the scene, finding it one of the most painful moments in her own life. She curled up tight that night, and tried to just, sleep, she didn't feel like being awake, at least in her dreams she didn't have to deal with the pain balled in her chest.


	7. Broken

Marceline woke, eyes blurred as she stared at the sun barely starting to peak over the horizon, not even far enough along to touch her yet as the girl next to her mumbled in her sleep and she looked around, eyes blinking slow... "Mh..." She saw trash and people laying around, most of them naked for some reason, surprisingly she kept a pair of boy shorts on as she moved her hand to rub her eyes she moved her arm out from under the girl. She shook her head gently and sat up, her hands going behind her, gently squishing the soft grass to keep her upright. 

"Fuck..." She whispered to herself as she held her head in one hand. She was hung over, she got drunk off her ass last night. She gently smacked her lips together then she gently pushed the other girl. "Hey, hey." She said aloud then asked. "Did uh, did we do stuff?" She asked, she wasn't really aware of what she did last night after all. This was the 20th time this month.... She lost a sense of anything and since she was so numb all the time she dedicated herself to trying to feel things, whatever that may mean.

The girl woke and glanced over her shoulder at Marcy with a small grin. "Baby, you let me ride your face, ALL night last night, I came at least 10 times..." She giggled then got up and gathered her clothes. "You kept trying to say something about a wife, someone's wife? I don't know but you even had a toy and you kept giving it to me." She licked her lips. "Whoever this wife was, is missing ou-"

A look of horror flashed across the girl's face as Marceline sat on top of her and held the girl's throat in her hand, tight. She stared down at her and clenched her jaw tightly. "Don't ever talk like that about my wife... Er... My ex girlfriend. I will end you." She hissed out before she felt the sun on her back and she released her, hissing in pain as she got what looked like her clothes and she hurried off, trying to get home before the sun really came out, flying low to the ground and using nearby land marks to make it to her cave.

That same morning, Princess Bubblegum was doing her morning physical rehab. She hadn't gotten better, not since the night she left Marceline... Before she was making some progress but it seemed like she had given up on life, she was holding the rails tightly as she attempted to move her legs... Or at least just remained there but Peppermint Butler was there holding her mostly, she was a wreck... She ended up falling over, it wouldn't be the first time... She laid there for a good while, her eyes staring blankly off to the side as she held herself in her arms and spoke. "Do you think... I'm useless?" She asked her butler.

Peppermint Butler quickly ran off and got her wheelchair, bringing it close he helped her up into her chair and sighed. "My lady... You are only like this because you miss her." He said pointedly as he then sighed and poked her belly. "You've given up because you no longer have love in your heart to encourage you to go on. Everyone can see it... You don't even care about the kingdom anymore..." He said softly as he fixed her hair a bit and sighed. "If you want my opinion. I think you should try and see her today. I bet that would change your tune, maybe tonight?" He suggested as he smiled some.

PB was helped up and she looked at him a bit. She listened to him, it had been months since she last saw her... Maybe... She looked down at the ring on her finger. Maybe it was time. "Maybe you're right... I should try to today. Um... You don't have to come along with me, I want to go on my own." She suggested as she rolled herself over to pick out clothes. Peppermint Butler followed and she spent all day readying herself and eating small portions of food throughout, later that night she made her way out to go see Marceline.

Marcy was drunk in her own home, a party it seemed, again... She had the music pumping and she was drinking heavy, alcoholics and red! She was yelling about something to her friend as she grinned. "Yeah so I was like, no dude, you're out of line like fuck!" She chuckled as she got up and grabbed her bass and played a few sloppy notes. "See I sung it, like it was so cool, you had to be there!" The door bell rang...

PB saw a man sprawled on the lawn, another girl hanging out the window as she sat there in her seat, flowers in her lap as she wondered if she should just try another time- oh too late, the door's opening... Well, here we go.

Marcy came to the door, dressed in socks, and a pair of boxer briefs as she blinked a few times, she looked gone, far gone as she leaned onto the doorway, past her, there were people snorting lines, another hanging from the ceiling and she burped into her hand grossly as she looked at the disgruntled woman on her porch. "Are.... What...?" Was what she asked as she saw the flowers she looked and finally recognized it was Bonnibel.... She stared at her now, her face flushed red. "L-listen, I was just uh... I was, there was a thing." She said as she then saw Bonnie roll away, she grabbed a jacket and put it on, following her as she got dizzy from being just a foot off the ground she followed on foot after throwing up off to the side. "Waiiiish!"

Bonnie couldn't believe it... Her ex was a partying, numb faced ass hole... She didn't want to see that, she had drugs, booze... Bonnie then stopped and thought about it, This was probably Marceline's way of coping with it. She then turned around to see Marcy tripping over herself and she shook her head, she rolled over and moved her arm around the other to hold her as she held her tightly, she spoke. "I wanted to say hi. But it's clear, you're a mess..." Her eyes were full of tears. "And the fact that this was my fault, only means it would be counterproductive for me to come see you... So." She pushed her to stand up and handed her the flowers... "Here..." She then backed and turned and rolled away.

Marcy stood there dumbstruck. She didn't even zip up the jacket, her bare chest gently illuminated in the moon light as she fell to her knees then sat back on her heels, she stared for a long time then called out loudly, as if PB was a mile away. "B-bonnibel! Wait." She then lowered her voice. "C-cannot we talk hm? If we jus'... Jus' tall..." She then mumbled. "Li'e... Love deep..." She then blinked a few times, trying to figure herself out as she looked around. "Wha'... Outshide sync whine?" She fell over and fell asleep on top of the flowers as she snored lightly.

Bonnie watched her when she spoke but kept her distance, she saw her swaying and honestly was surprised she didn't throw up as she rolled over when she fell and she wished she could kneel by her and hold her... "This is what you've become... A party demon, who's reached her limit. And it's my fault... It's my fault..." She shook her head and rolled back, turned herself around then rolled away, she couldn't stand to see her like this, and she felt horrible, her tears streaming down her cheeks as she cried.

Marcy woke that morning to the burning of the sun, she'd gotten scars across her back from doing that so often now as she floated into her home and saw the mess.... She then looked at the crushed flowers and she rubbed her head. "Oh my god..." She mumbled to herself as she shut her eyes and sighed. "Wow, way to go you moron..." She hit her own forehead then swiftly regretted it as she held her head into her hands. "Ngh..." She mumbled as she went to bed, letting everyone make their way home on their own as she laid under the sheets, her undead companion walking over to lay in bed with her. 

Back at the castle, Pep But walked over and handed PB some tea. "You should have seen her, she just... She looked so lost, gone... I just." She shook her head and sighed. "It was a mistake to go see her." She said as she rolled over to a window overlooking her kingdom, but just faintly she could see her ex lover's home... "I wish I had never gone." She said softly as she shut her eyes. "Lets do some rehabilitation."


	8. Rehab

She stood... She stood! Princess Bubblegum stood there, finally free of her chair now as she regained full function of her legs, she walked across her room then smiled softly to herself, it was as if she never got chair bound. It had been a year since that night she saw Marcy like that and she vowed, without knowing it, to regain her ability to walk. Slow, but steady she made her progress and now she was going to help Marceline with her problem. 

 

She walked over to Marcy's cave and saw her, again on the grass, on her lawn. She sighed as she moved her hand to hold Marceline's and she sat down beside her and she held her. Tears built in her eyes, but she tried to hold them back... She had to be strong for them both now as she spoke, "hey." She was firm with her words but her actions were soft... "Wake up." She said sternly.

Marcy's eyes opened slowly as she looked up at PB and she sat up and backed away quickly. "Wh-what?" She noticed the other didn't have a chair and she then narrowed her eyes. "You're a real..." She rubbed her eyes. "I've only seen dreams...." She then shook her head. "Wow." She then looked away and made a face. "What? Convenient for you to come see me now? You're a real piece of work..." She scowled. How could she? She told her to go, go for a year and some months.... Doesn't she feel any kind of remorse? Marcy wouldn't let up to easily as she spoke. "I want... I want nothing to do with you." She got up, then hunched over and raised her finger as she hurried off into her house then to the toilet, pushing someone out of the way as she hurled into the bowl and flushed it, the sudden change in altitude made her dizzy and nauseous.

She eventually walked back, she hadn't even realized she was only in underwear again as she tried to talk but PB interrupted as she stood up. "Marceline, stop. I am sorry, for everything." She said as she walked over and took her hand in her own. Marceline hissed and pulled away.

"Sorry? You're SORRY? Oh my god. Oh my fucking. God. Do you understand how important you are to me? I ruined myself because I couldn't have you. I stopped feeling things, I've gone NUMB, and now, now I can do whatever. I can drink, I can do other stuff without feeling anything towards it. Do you understand... Hah, I shouldn't have asked, of course you wouldn't understand. You NEVER understand anything emotional. You think just because you're walking, we can be together again, Bonnie- no, Princess. I can't believe you've shown your face again."

Princess Bubblegum stared at her as she spoke and she felt the pain Marcy was in, she saw the tears run down Marcy's cheeks as she spoke. "I got better, Marceline, to come here and help you. Ever since I saw you that night, I've gone and done all of this, for you." She said softly as she took a step closer, only for Marcy to back away. "Please, let me help you..." 

"No. You left me, you told me you fucking hate me. You hate me. Well. I hate you! So just, just fucking go. If I died today, I would be so fucking relieved because I would cease existing on a world without you in it. Without this... I don't even know if it's pain or numbness anymore, these feelings, they never stop!" She dropped to her knees and clutched her chest. "I don't have a heart, but if it existed, it would have literally broken, I would be dead, I should be dead. I've drank so much, if I were human I would be dead..." 

PB stared down at her and sighed softly as she walked over, knelt down with her and held her close to herself. Marceline felt the warmth and she clung, her arms around the other as she cried hard into her shoulder. She wasn't really mad at PB, just at herself... "I'm sorry... Let me help you." She said gently as she ran a hand through Marcy's matted, unkempt hair. "I'm so, so sorry... Please." She listened to her cry and she held herself back from crying as well as she shut her eyes gently. 

Marceline clung to PB before she laid down... She laid down on the grass and spoke. "I'm not strong... Bonnie. I'm not strong enough to exist anymore. To live..." She looked over at her. "Don't you get it?" She teared up more and clenched her fists tightly. "I just want to cease existing, I want it so badly... I want to accidentally just impale myself on a wooden steak or catch fire and that would be it for me. You're here... You're finally here, but I can't..." She looked over at PB through teary eyes. "What can I do? What is left?" 

The princess stared down at her ex and she sighed softly as she got up and helped Marceline up. "First, you need to take a shower, then you can come with me so we can get you some help." She said as she walked in with Marceline and sat where it was clean enough to which was nowhere so instead she stood against a wall and let Marcy ready herself, fortunately the home was enchanted, as soon as the last limp body was gone, the home tidied itself. Marceline bathed and dressed appropriately before walking out to be with the princess, a half length sleeved leather jacket, skinny jeans and a shirt with her band logo on it as she walked with her back to the kingdom and she was sat with a group of people and one moderator... A peer group. Seriously.

As the group went on, Marceline remained as quiet and anonymous as possible before she left the group halfway in and she made her way over to the princess's sleep quarters and she spoke. "That was lame! God you're like a mom... I don't want this, I don't even want you!" She groaned out. "I just, I just need to be alone..." She shook her head and wanted to fly off but it was already day time so she sat in the barely used lab, arms crossed, eyes on the floor, needing to think more than anything currently.

"Marcy." Pb tried to go after her but unfortunately never was able to catch up as she sighed and figured she was in the lab, she let her cool off for a bit before going over and sitting across from her. "What's wrong? Did you give it a try?" She asked as she looked at her, her eyes quiet and tentative as she hoped to get some answers.

"I don't need counseling, princess. I need to get... I need..." She looked away. "I don't know. I don't know why I feel like this. Everything... Is colorless, not in a traditional sense, but the hobbies I once loved. All meaningless... I partied because it was all I could think to do, when I drink I'm a better person." She said as she looked Bonnie in the eye. "Why do you even care anymore?"

Bonnie nodded at each statement and listened to her, trying to pick up on anything useful as she answered. "Because, even if we aren't together, I still love you, I love you more than the entire land of Ooo's people, mountains, plains, even my own subjects. We used to be in love... You are the only relationship I had that I felt like a person of value. It is so important to me that you are happy... And it upsets me that I can not help."

"Is that it? You just care.... Shut up, you don't really care...You just feel guilt, that's all. Like I did all that time ago, when you were in your chair and I didn't know how to help you, I felt upset at first and I cared sure, but when you banished me... I felt guilt. Then after that, nothingness..." She said as she shook her head. "You're an ass hole for thinking that doing this would show you care. Showing that you care, would have been staying that night many moons ago... When I collapsed before you... But instead, you rolled away. You turned your BACK-" She stood up and growled. "YOU TURNED YOUR BACK AND WENT." She shook her head and turned her back on Bonnie, walking away. "You are pointless..."

"Marcy... Can't we talk about this on more reasonable terms? I... I didn't know what else to do... I was scared, and seeing you like that, it tore me up. I couldn't just stay, I wouldn't have been able to hold you like I did..." She said as she she frowned softly. "Can't you see, I love you so much." She got up and confidently walked towards the vampire and attempted to hold her. 

PB felt air as Marcy floated to the ceiling and shook her head. "It's not just you... It's me. I can't... I can't see clearly anymore, I can't think right anymore... I'm done." She said gently as she floated to the door and stood there on the ground. "Heh... Hey, if I left this world, would you follow?" She asked as she looked at the door. "Would you?" She asked again as she touched the door gently. "All it would take for me, is to stand out in the sun, and I would cease to exist... Finn would be happy, you wouldn't have to worry about me anymore." She said as she looked over her shoulder just to see PB again. "Don't you think... That would be great?" She asked as she then floated over to Bonnibel and kissed her lips softly. "I think... I think it's time." She said as she smiled weakly to her.

Bonnie grabbed her hand tightly and stared at her. "Stop it. No. You're not going. You're staying here. Please, don't think such irrational things, we can still do this, you'll be okay, g-give it a week, I'll... I'll take you to a mental health specialist, and we'll kick this. Come on, me and you." She said softly as she looked at Marcy, her eyes hopeful.

Marceline didn't want to, she was ready to go, but she looked at her and she nodded. "Fine... A week." She said as she held PB in her arms, tight and close. Her eyes were more dead now than ever, her thoughts on how much easier it would be to just go, she felt like a shell, a shell of her former self as she sighed softly and held onto PB tightly. She knew there wasn't much left to be done as she wanted to at least give this a try...


	9. The BitterSweet Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tbh I could've written a better ending, I think I am going to at some point e.e Please forgive me.

Sometimes, people don't understand the extent to which you love someone. They think your feelings are a farce, a simple high school crush, but you know better. You know in your heart, that you could never exist without this person. You know that people were just meant to be together, despite all of the odds, despite all of the heart ache... That's why you have to help her, you know it in your heart that you can help her... Right?

"Why do I have to do this with you today? I thought this was a more private thing." She got defensive, quick. It was unorthodox for a doctor to request a patient's most problem inducing person to accompany her for today's therapy, but the doctor knows best.

You look distraught, she really seemed to be disgusted with the idea of you being able to put in some of your own thoughts into this session, then again you're unsure if you truly belong here in the first place anyway.

"You will not make anymore progress unless you allow yourself the chance to speak on a deep level with the one person that drives your emotions so frivolously..." The doctor instructed as they sat back in their chair and held a clip board in one arm, pencil in the other and they looked to you, giving you a soft nod then continuing. "Now, I want you to tell her, like you told me how you felt when she came back to you, and be honest." They said as they looked to her then to you with a small smile on their face.

"You..." She started before looking to you, your throat swallowing dryly as she opened her mouth to speak. "Are the best part of me... And I can't say what I said to you, that day that you came to me, when you could walk again. I've had a great time learning to deal with my emotions... But I still have problems I need to overcome... And I'm sorry about that..."

"Oh..." You say in some shock, unsure if this was the truth or a rouse as you glanced between her and the doctor before remaining on her and you reached a hand out, gently touching her own before continuing. "Marceline." You whisper gently and scoot over a bit before continuing. "This is entirely unexpected... But I am so happy you are okay... I told you, we could kick this." You smiled gently, hoping to reassure her.

She looked into your eyes, her's were tearing up again. "I couldn't have done it without you, but I still..." She looked down at your hand and pulled hers away and then looked up into your eyes again. "I can't... Do this right now with you. I need space..." You swore you felt your own heart shatter as you looked at her straightly.

"What are you saying?" You shakily asked, you just got her back, what did she mean by that? She wasn't saying what you thought she was... Was she?

She looked off to the side, quiet and distant for a while before starting "I need to go... Go see the world again. Revisit with people, regain my independence. And... I may not come back." She shut her eyes softly, her words were soft... Morose tinting them in the dingiest of grey as she continued. "You and me are like... Like... Hydrogen and oxygen. You are life giving, pure... And I am just unstable around you, it is killing me. It almost killed me. This." She motioned between both you and her. "This could literally kill me, and possibly even you." She was stifling cracks in her voice, her eyes couldn't even look into your own, she couldn't bring herself to truly believe what she was saying, but it was going to be for the best and you knew as well as her, at the back of your mind, to some degree... She was right. "So, Bonnie... I've already packed my things, and... I wanted to say goodbye. As to why I had to do it in front of the doctor, I don't know." She said as she got to her feet, you followed her quickly.

"WAIT." You shouted before gripping her shoulders tightly and you stared right at her eyes, even if they wouldn't meet your's and you spoke. "YOU... You didn't even warn me or ask me! What is this? All of a sudden you have to leave me? I did what I could to try and help you and now you just want to leave me for what could be forever? How could you do this to me? How are you doing this to me...?" Your cheeks are stained with tears, your face is hot with anguish. "Why are you doing this? This can't be it." You can't hold yourself back as you only tighten your grip on her shoulders and your tears run free... "Don't do this..."

"Stop it, Bonnibel." She scolded you as she gripped your wrists and pushed them away, forcing you to take a step back as she then looked into your tear stained eyes and she moved her hands to gently wipe the tears from your cheeks, cool fingers against your hot skin... "Just... Stop... Please, you are making this extremely difficult. Listen to me, this will be the best thing for us, I promise you... Time heals almost every wound, and hey I might just be gone for a few months and be back before you notice I'm gone... Everything is going to be okay, I promise you. Things are crappy now, but in a few weeks you'll return to your normal self, and you have an entire kingdom to worry about." You couldn't begin to understand her words, she was just... How could she? You were outraged by her calmness about the entire thing... Her lips kept moving, but you couldn't decide if you want to listen to the garbage she was spewing, or kiss her... Or punch her in the face to stop her from talking.

She stared at you for a good while as if she stopped talking and was maybe waiting for an answer, you shook your head, your tears dried, nose still stuffed as you looked at her, then at the doctor, then at her again and you lifted your hand, reeled it back and let it fly as a fist right into her face. "I don't know. If that was a sufficient answer, but I couldn't tolerate your bull shit anymore. And you." She looked to the doctor. "How could you fill her head with this nonsense? If she wants to see the world... Why can't I be there with her? I love her, I love her more than the kingdom I rule which is basically my entire... Fucking... Life." You grimace as you approach the doctor to keep them from getting up but suddenly a fist to the stomach has you on the ground and you're blocking your face with your arms as the punches fly.

She's on top of you releasing some of that tension she's kept pent up before she knew it she was slowing to a stop... Finally, your turn. You push her off and give her a few punches to the stomach, her knee meets your side as you lay on top of her and pin her down, you're furious... How could she even think about leaving you behind like that? After a few moments though, and a swift punch to your face, you're on the ground, stuck under her and the doctor brought in two guards, one getting her off of you and the other helping you up as you looked at her and then shook your head, telling the guards to release her. "Are... You still leaving?" Curiosity piqued...

She looked at you, a strange smile on her face as she nodded. "Come with me?" She may have had a bruised cheek but she seemed alright as you came close and pulled her in and kissed her lips as gently and carefully as possible, your nose having taken the brunt of the punch, not broken but definitely sore and your eyes were crying as a result.

"Only if you promise not to try this again on your own." You manage to giggle out, her arms tight around you for some reason you can't let her go off on her own, not without a fight, literally this time. You sigh gently and kiss her again before instantly regretting it and speaking. "I... need to get ice for this, join me?" She was quick to nod and took your hand as you led her to the kitchen area for ice.

You love her. And you know this for a fact... That you can not be without her by your side, ever so loyal and ever so beautiful. She knows it too, and she isn't one to argue against that thing called fate... Fate can bind two people so poisonous for each other that it turns out to be the sweetest of loves... Don't let the chance to figure out if someone is meant to be, pass you by. You may end up regretting the decision to not act on your gut instinct... Don't ever be discouraged, don't ever pass up the chance to live life either. This life is too short. Be safe, and be good... I... I love you all, everyone who's stuck with this until this point. You matter, you are so important. This will be the end of my short story, and I hope it was everything you were looking for, or that it at least kept you entertained... A lot of the feelings I've depicted have been my own, and I don't know if I can even write anymore, it's been hard for me. But I wanted to write the last of this because at least I will have finished one multi chapter, right? Thank you for reading.


End file.
